Wireless communication devices commonly communicate at various layers with wireless communication networks. Links established at low layers allow communications to commence at upper layers. The failure of a lower layer link may cause the failure of upper layer links. Upon regaining a lower layer link, a wireless device may be required to perform various processes to regain upper layer links.
In many cases, wireless links may degrade due to various factors or conditions. For example, a wireless device may encounter a coverage hole. Such a degradation of a wireless link may cause upper layer links, such as a network connection, to fail. Upon regaining the wireless link, the wireless device must also regain the network connection. The steps or processes involved in regaining the network connection may cause delay or latency, thereby affecting a user experiences, device performance, or the like.